betrayedbyrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo Justice
General Statistics *'Power:' Percieve - Apollo essentially can tell when people are lying and/or hiding information from him. He can only do this with the help of his bracelet - which tightens in reaction to the subtle changes in body language when people lie - and his skilled eyesight which allows him to actually see these changes - much like how athletes focus on a ball during a ballgame. *'Likes:' *'Dislikes:' Background While it's unclear as to whether or not Apollo had been placed into an orphanage or a relative's home, the only fact that was made clear in the game was Apollo's ignorance of his birth parents and his blood relatives. The identity of his biological father wasn't ever revealed, but it was made known that he had been a performer of some sort and died in a stage accident early on. His birth mother, on the other hand, was the famous magician Thalassa Gramarye of Troupe Gramarye but because of some reason or another, ended up having to lose her son. Eventually, she also lost her identity as Thalassa Gramarye - a magician and mother (to another child - a girl by the name of Trucy) - all at once due to a stage accident that wiped her of both her memory and her eyesight. She was then reborn as Lamiroir, a 'Landscape Painter in Sound', a singer in a small restaurant located in the small (and fictional) country of Borginia. After his birth to the point where his career as a defense attorney started, there exists a large gap in his life where nothing is known whatsoever. But it's a popular speculation by fans that Apollo was bounced around in the social services system and had a less-than-spectacular time growing up; in essence, it's believed Apollo was a punk/gangster-type until he straightened up and went to law school. Shortly after graduating, Apollo joined the Gavin and Co. Law Offices where he studied under the 'Coolest Defense Attorney in the West', Kristoph Gavin. That is, until his first case defending the 'pianist' Phoenix Wright who was being tried for the murder of a traveller by the name of Shadi Smith. After a series of twists and turns that led to the most unexpected of conclusions, Apollo won the case but ended up losing much more. He lost both his mentor as well as the the high opinion he held of his idol, the former legendary defense attorney Phoenix Wright. After all, the man made him present forged evidence - the same crime that led to Phoenix losing his badge. Eventually and gradually, after many more victorious cases, Apollo's opinion of Phoenix was restored and he came to rely on the man as a mentor. (Betrayed!RP-related history!) After Phoenix failed to show up for his trial, Apollo was charged with the task of taking over as the presiding defense attorney. Luckily the judge allowed the court to be adjourned until then next day to allow Apollo enough time to prepare for trial. In a mixture of annoyance and appreciation, Apollo set out to investigate the crime scene in order to gather evidence and perhaps find out just what happened to his mentor. Betrayed! Information Statistics *Death count: 1 Inventory N/A Found Rooms *Kitchen - November 29th, Early Morning Relationships Canon Relationships: *Phoenix Wright *Miles Edgeworth *Trucy Wright *Maya Fey *Klavier Gavin *Daryan Crescend *Machi Tobaye *Franziska von Karma Betrayed! Relationships: *Uzuki Yashiro *Rangiku Matsumoto *Reno Category:Characters Category:Ace Attorney